


Closing Shift

by Spadefish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, coffee shop AU, dubcon???????????, i almost never just write straight-up porn please go easy on me, only barely though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadefish/pseuds/Spadefish
Summary: Henry is a barista. Robin's his shift supervisor. They work a closing shift together, and Henry decides to indulge Robin's uniform kink. Sort of.





	Closing Shift

11:55.

The shift was rough. They should have been out by 11:30. Unfortunately, all it takes is a last-minute rush and a couple of spills, or a few customers who linger on just a little past closing time to throw the whole routine off. At 11:12, Robin was politely informing a man with a laptop that they were, in fact, closed, and they had to lock up, and it wasn’t until 11:15 that he’d packed all of his things and left. That left them with half the time they needed to stack chairs, sweep, mop, break down the espresso machines, and restock for the openers who would be arriving in less than six hours. Robin himself still had to finish parring tills and counting milks, and he was about 99% sure that Inigo had neglected to actually date-dot those pastries before he left. He was going to get hell from the morning if that didn’t get done. At 11:45, Henry had finished with the floors and had started on the espresso machines. Robin was dotting pastries. 

At 11:55, Robin claps a lid onto a now-clean tea-pitcher and breathes out a sigh. He peers over at Henry, who’s stepping out of the back room and tucking a recently expired pastry into his bag, and says “Go ahead and clock out.” 

“Gotcha,” Henry chirps, and he brings up the timestamp on the right register. Robin clicks on the one on the left, but as is usual for this particular device, it’s running rather slow. This doesn’t bother him. He’s just happy to be out of here. Henry finishes clocking out before Robin’s screen even pulls up, and he heads behind him- presumably to get to the door. Robin doesn’t pay him any mind as he’s finally able to punch in his ID and passcode and get the hell out of here. The moment he’s pressed the “stamp” button, however, there’s a hand on his waist and another reaching down the front of his apron. 

“Henry, what the hell are you-”

“Nyah- _hah!_ ”

Henry fishes Robin’s keys out of his front pocket and twirls the lanyard around his finger. Robin gives him an incredulous look and reaches for them, but Henry holds them up out of his reach. 

“Henry,” Robin berates, looking minorly frustrated, “You know you’re not allowed to be touching those.” 

“Yeah, well, I probably shouldn’t be touching this either.” Faster than Robin can react to, Henry slides his hand up from his waist to his upper back and pushes him down over the counter. Robin makes a noise of indignation as he struggles to lift himself, but Henry holds him squarely in place. The position slides his shirt up out of its neat little tuck in his pants, and robin hears the jingle of his keys as Henry places them in his own pocket before suddenly, Henry’s now-free hand is dipping down to slide up against the exposed flesh. His fingers slip themselves neatly into Robin’s pants and toy at the hem of his underwear, and Robin _squirms_.

“What are you doing?” Robin gasps, so shocked he’s barely able to speak. “Henry- this is illegal! Why are you doing this?!” 

Henry slips his hand in past Robin’s underwear and gives his ass a gentle squeeze, which earns another gasp of surprise from him. 

“Remember that one time you me and Lissa went out for drinks, and-”

“I hardly think that this is the time for reminiscing!” 

“-Nono, and you were talking to Lissa about how you think it’d be fun to have sex in uniform? Well I figured I don’t see you outside of work that often, and-” 

“And so you think it’s a good idea to fuck me over the counter?!” 

“Well, yeah!” Henry grabs a handful of the smaller barista’s ass and gives it a jiggle. Robin squirms again, but then Henry slides his hand up towards the front to cup Robin’s dick, which stiffens along with his back in response to the touch. He screws his eyes shut and draws in a slow, shuddering breath.

As much as he’s loathe to admit it, Henry has him trapped. He knows that his cheeks are burning and his legs are shaking. He’s closing his eyes because he knows that there are two cameras- one above him, and one behind him, and he cannot bear to fully acknowledge them or the fact that at any point, the district manager or someone in corporate could just happen to decide to monitor their store and that they would be greeted by his own visage, trembling and pinned down against the counter with his pants half-down and his closing barista feeling him up. 

Robin also knows that there’s not a single cell in his body that’s going to tell Henry stop. 

The taller barista chuckles as he reaches further down and fondles Robin’s balls for a brief moment before returning to his dick, which is now straining uncomfortably against the confines of his pants and underwear. Henry has no intentions of fixing that problem, however, and he uses his other hand to tug the back of Robin’s pants and underwear down just enough so that the majority of his ass is exposed. Robin shudders, knees tucking together. He bites his lip. He can hear the sound of Henry’s pants unzipping. Shamefully, he hides his head in his arms. He can’t stop thinking about how much trouble they’re going to get in if they get caught. There’s just so much wrong with this. Baristas in the same store aren’t allowed to date. And a barista dating a shift manager? Worthy of immediate transfer. The thought of their higher-ups finding them fucking over the damn counter, well. He’s not even sure how they’d react. It would absolutely culminate in the both of them being fired, of course, but what would they think? Who the hell even does this? 

Robin’s train of thought is broken by the feeling of Henry bracing both hands on his hips and angling himself so that he can grind his cock up against Robin’s ass. Robin’s dick throbs hard in his pants, and he screws his eyes shut tighter. 

“Henry,” Robin moans, a nervous waver in his voice, “Please tell me you’re not about to try and fuck me dry.” 

Henry chuckles and grinds up against him again before chiding him.

“You’ve just got no faith in me, huh?” Another shallow hump. “I came prepared. Just relax and trust me.” 

The truth in his words doesn’t become apparent immediately, however. He keeps grinding up against Robin until the smaller barista is pushing back against each thrust and biting his lip to keep from making any noise. Finally, though, he breaks. 

“Please.” His voice is curt despite its shakiness. “God, Henry, Please just do something to me.” 

There’s already a grin on Henry’s face, but it cracks slightly wider as he takes a hand off of Robin’s hip to reach into his pocket. The pop of a plastic cap opening makes Robin open his eyes.

“Did… Did you bring lube with you to work? In your pocket?” 

“Sure did!” Henry pours some onto his fingers, and then slides them up against Robin’s ass, giving him only a moment to react before pushing two of them in. Robin shudders and chokes down a moan. It’s a little warmer than he’s used to lube being, but that’s probably because it’s been sitting in Henry’s pocket the entire day. He imagines what might have happened if Henry had bumped into something wrong or leaned too hard against a counter, and he almost laughs. Honestly, the amount of planning that went into this endeavor is impressive enough to Robin. 

Henry crooks his fingers upward and pushes in as deep as he can manage, thrusting them gently a couple of times before spreading them out. Robin’s insides are hot, and his muscles clench tightly around the intrusion. His eyes have since slipped shut again. His face is buried in his arms, cheek pressed up against the counter. There’s a quiet, repetitive ‘slck-slck-slck’ as Henry pushes his fingers in and out, and the sound is almost too much for Robin to bear. Were anyone looking at him, they would find that the usual ivory of his face was currently, in fact, quite red. Although the store is vacant, Robin feels as if there are a hundred sets of eyes upon him. 

A warm hand moves itself up to Robin’s back to rub his shoulders. Henry’s other hand slows slightly in its efforts, until he finally removes his fingers. Robin’s knees are almost knocking together before Henry pushes a leg up between them- and then sidles back up into position again. Once again, he settles his dick up in between the cleft of Robin’s ass- but this time, with the added assistance of the lube he’s applied. He’s content to grind up against his flustered companion for a few moments, but pretty soon Robin is pushing back up against him, trying to angle himself so that Henry will push himself in. 

“Are you alright?” Henry’s voice is quiet. 

Robin shudders, nodding into his own arms. “...Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Pausing a moment, he continues. “Go ahead, but… please, let’s be quick about this.” 

“What’s the fun in that?” Henry asks, and then he sheathes himself. Robin moans, biting the hem of his sleeve as Henry bottoms out in him and takes only a moment to adjust before starting to push in and out- quick little strokes that are just enough to stimulate Robin as he adjusts. Henry’s hands brace his hips, firm. As Robin’s puffs of breath and fluttery moans become more frequent, Henry picks up the pace. Robin’s walls are hot, crushing, a perfect vice around his cock. Honestly, it wouldn’t be all that difficult to follow his orders to ‘make it quick’- but Henry wants to take his time and enjoy himself. He grinds up against his shift manager, pushing as deep up in him as can manage, and just stays there, wiggling his hips just a little bit. 

Robin whimpers, a plaintive plea for Henry to continue, and Henry only laughs as he brings a hand up to pin his wrists to the counter. He leans over top of him, grinding in some more, and murmurs right up against the shell of Robin’s ear,

“Don’t you trust me?”

And his voice is so unusually low, so husky that Robin nearly loses it right there. A throaty moan ripples up from his throat, and he grinds himself back down on Henry and moves himself upwards- if Henry is going to try and tease him, well, he’s just going to have to find out on his own that that’s not going to fly. Or at least, that’s what he’d like to think. 

Both of Henry’s hands come back down to shove Robin hard by the shoulders, crushing his cheek against the now-warm counter below him. Henry’s hips snap up hard against his ass, and he has only a split second to realize what’s happening when Henry pushes in deep and stops moving again. Wet heat spills into him, and he shudders hard and scrunches his eyes shut, feeling more than a little ashamed as the depravity of the act pushes him over the edge, too. 

_So much for these underwear,_ he thinks, hazy, as he feels his own fluids soaking into the fabric.

Henry pulls out of him. He fixes his pants, unties his apron, and gently deposits Robin’s keys on the counter next to him. 

“See you tomorrow,” he chirps, and then Robin hears the door open and close. 

This kind of mess, he thinks, is not quite what he’s used to cleaning.


End file.
